paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Organisation of the Allied Nations
=Allied Command= Peacekeeper Divisions 'Army' 'Peacekeeper Recon' Most Peacekeeper Divisions rely primarily on heavy personal armour and the precise application of overwhelming force to cripple enemies in their vital spots while avoiding attrition warfare. In order to achieve such results, however, they need to expose these weaknesses through effective reconnaissance. This calls for special units to poke at enemy strong points, mounted on light vehicles such as Rangers or Leopards and carrying minimal equipment, usually using rifles, light machine guns, grenade launchers and disposable rocket launchers. These attacks are extremely risky and recon units run the risk of running into enemies they can't deal with, so recon units tend to be made up of thrill-seekers and adrenaline junkies. There are five Peacekeeper Recon Battalions in the world, but each are made of the best of the best. 'Peacekeeper Infantry' All Peacekeepers have some form of dedicated attached combat transports, fitting with the role as rapid response to international threats, and form the defensive backbone of the Allied Nations. As such, infantry divisions are maintained on high alert, ready to deploy to hot spots at a moments' notice. Infantry divisions are typically carried on Riptides, and their job is to stave off the enemy, holding territory until reinforcements can arrive to either relieve the defenders or launch follow up attacks to secure ground. Infantry divisions consist of small numbers of professional, well equipped troops, highly motivated and well trained. Peacekeeper infantry typically wear heavy armour and use high-impact weaponry like missile launchers, heavy machine guns and shotguns which suit their defensive role. Infantry divisions, with their heavy equipment, are far better suited for defence rather than attack, being unable to advance rapidly due to their heavy equipment. Infantry battalions form the bulk of the Allied ground forces, and were a critical part of the Allied strategy in the early stages of the last war, when the Allies were on the defensive. 'Armoured Cavalry' Armoured Cavalry are the primary assault forces of the Peacekeeper ground forces. This is in contrast to the defensive nature of Infantry divisions. A mix of infantry fighting vehicles like the Multigunner IFV, infantry mounted in Riptides, Assault Strikers, close support artillery, and so forth. Troops are armed with shotguns, assault rifles, machine pistols, grenade launchers and explosive charges. Use of limited chemical agents such as tear gas, dropped in from mortars or artillery or released from canisters, are common with these units. Their job is to force the enemy out of positions or assault urban areas, and they often work directly in conjunction with armoured assault groups or Panzergrenadiers. Together, these elements make up the core of Allied offensive thrusts. 'Air Cavalry' Air Cavalry units are rapid response airborne units. They rely on transport helicopters as their primary mode transport, and are supported by attached attack helicopters. The purpose of Air Cavalry units is to encircle isolated enemy elements, act as a rapid response force, launch assaults, or to be used as quick reinforcements. They gravitate towards weapons such as assault rifles and machine guns, which are far better suited to assault roles than defensive weaponry like shotguns, and are useful for firing out of their helicopters onto enemies below. Air cavalry assaults often see infantry rappel straight into the combat area, and combat insertions are a standard part of their doctrine. Traditionally, air cavalry companies are equipped with light vehicles and assault infantry to allow their transport by helicopter, and tend to deviate away from heavy vehicles and weapons to reduce weight. However, this has been changing, with the introduction of Carryall Crane Helicopters, which can carry the heaviest of battle tanks allowing these units to carry armour elements into battle with them. These armoured elements give such units a punch that was previously lacking. Recently, the Peacekeepers have formed a special "armoured air cavalry" brigade, which has been deployed to Vietnam to assist the forces fighting there. 'Gunship Command' Keeping close air support in the hands of the ground forces is a stated policy in the Peacekeeper Divisions. Helicopter squadrons are used often to hunt priority targets and armoured elements, attacking them from above without fear of retaliation. Gunship Command is actually nothing more than a loose administrative organisation for the myriad attack helicopters like the Longbow Liberator or the Multigunner Copter that are attached to various Allied Peacekeeper divisions. Actually using Gunship Command as an operational organization would be absurd and a waste of attack helicopters, considering that helicopters are tactical, not strategic assets. Keeping this in mind, helicopter squadrons have all their logistics and operations contained within whatever unit they are part of. 'Airborne Infantry' All Peacekeepers are trained (extensively) for airborne operations, but there are units dedicated exclusively to it. Large airborne operations are very risky, as was discovered during the Second World War, but smaller scale operations are common. Airborne infantry units are deployed for various operations ranging from deployment in preparation for a major assault, securing priority targets, sowing confusion amongst defenders, to conducting unconventional warfare and reconnaissance, disrupting enemy supply lines and supporting the local resistance. The standards for such operations are very demanding and training is very intensive, such that many paratroopers have subsequently been recruited by special forces units. Being expected to operate behind enemy lines for weeks, they are equipped with rations, ammunition and provisions to last them for extended periods of time, and are equipped with light weaponry and armour to minimise weight. Only three airborne divisions exist in the Allied Peacekeepers, each divided into smaller regiments. All of these divisions consist of handpicked troops, all selected for their skill and their willingness to jump out of a plane. 'Armoured Brigades' The armoured warfare doctrine of the Peacekeepers is heavily influenced by German Blitzkrieg tactics, which treat tanks as offensive machines exclusively. Guardian tanks make up the core of these units, supported by mobile artillery pieces, anti-air artillery, and engineering vehicles. Armoured assault groups are a combination of hard hitting weaponry, tough armour, speed and manoeuvrability. They are typically used to spearhead assaults and breakthroughs, breaching enemy lines, hitting an enemy's vulnerable flank or overwhelming enemy positions with sheer firepower, cutting deep behind enemy lines in bold strategic strikes intended to cripple enemy war-making capabilities. They form the core of Allied offensive thrusts, pushing ahead of infantry divisions, taking territory for the infantry divisions to hold. Rapid advance is a key part of the tactics of these units and of blitzkrieg doctrine, overwhelming the enemy with the shock element and giving them no chance to regroup and launch a coordinated counter attack. As Soviet tanks have generally proved superior to Allied designs on a one-to-one basis, the Allies prefer to engage enemy armour in long-range fights where they benefit from the accuracy and power of their weapons, or else outmanoeuvre enemy armour elements and run their supplies into the ground before engaging on their own terms. Unlike the Soviets, Allied tanks are rarely detached below the squadron level, operating in larger groups for effectiveness against superheavy enemies. 'German National Divisions' Germany was instrumental in stopping the Soviet assault in the Second World War, slowing the unstoppable Russian juggernaut even before the formation of the Allied army through innovative tactics and equipment. In order to preserve this innovation and keep a handle on the massive recruitment numbers the country regularly produces, special all-German divisions were formed, equipped and trained differently from the bulk of the Peacekeeping forces. These "Panzergrenadier" forces are unique mixes of tank forces (mainly Mastiffs, Bulldogs and Predator tanks) and directly integrated assault infantry armed with machine pistols, assault rifles, grenade launchers, disposable anti-tank weapons and other close-range weapons, transported in Whippets or riding aboard the tanks. These units are used almost exclusively in assaulting built up enemy positions, using a combination of brutal combined-armed assault tactics mixed with extensive psychological warfare methods and terror tactics; Soviet units have been known to break and run on fight sight of them. They also see frequent service in urban warfare. 'Artillery Corps' Allied artillery is heavily varied and rarely consistent. Their arsenal ranges from Horizon Artillery Tanks and Steelrain Artillery, to Athena platforms and fixed defensive emplacements. 155mm guns are common, either towed or self propelled. The venerable 88mm gun also falls under their jurisdiction, plus fly-by-wire cruise missiles, anti aircraft artillery like the Icarus, and base defence turrets. They also operate large strategic weapons like Proton Colliders, Grand Cannons, Valkyrie Artillery and other assorted long-range artillery pieces. 'Military Police' Unlike most national militaries, there is no dedicated force of MPs for the Peacekeeper Divisions. Instead, infantry units rotated into rear echelon positions are frequently employed in this role. This is because Peacekeepers are trained in several related roles, including as MPs. A unit serving as MPs wear the traditional "Battle Blues", even in theatres where it is normally supplanted by duller colours. Military Police are used to mop up stragglers, AWOL soldiers, and deal with insubordinate units. In addition to providing internal policing and external security in non-combat zones, they act as the "face" of the Peacekeeper Divisions, so much so that it is has become a common misconception that Peacekeepers go into battle wearing blue in all theatres. 'Rifle Regiments' The British, more than any other nation, capitalised on the development of the telescopic rifle scope during the Second World War. Adapting two old skirmishing regiments, the 60th and 95th Rifles, into dedicated sniper groups during the late 1920s, these men were specially trained at the Hesketh-Prichard Sniper Training School in Glasgow. In times of war, the unit was detached into small squads and distributed to various other units; their intense training among many equally-talented peers helped to create some of the best snipers west of the Iron Curtain. When the Peacekeeping Divisions were formed, Britain offered the Rifle Regiments and their training structure to the Peacekeepers wholesale as a sign of good faith, and at the urgings of the unit's commanders. 'Combat Engineering Corps' Combat Engineers battalions serve in dual roles as mounted infantry groups and, obviously, engineering sections. Most combat engineers are "Pioneers" specialized in simpler construction projects like clearing runways, digging dugouts, erecting barriers and doing simple field maintenance, often while under fire, but they are frequently accompanied by "Eggheads", trained engineers, scientists, mathematicians and doctors who provide more in-depth support, oftentimes detaching to advise other units. 'Supply and Logistics' The Peacekeepers run as light as possible, manufacturing much of their munitions, spare parts and even replacement vehicles on-site in modular factories or aboard ships. However, that is often not enough to keep up, and of course fuel and food must usually be brought up from the rear. While their importance is often overlooked by the public, logistics are a vital part of any army, no less for the Allied Peacekeepers, an army is at is most vulnerable when resupplying, and without the logistics branch to constantly supply them, the Allied offensive would never have gotten anywhere. The task of moving up material and men from behind the lines falls to the surprisingly small Supply and Logistics branch. Using mainly Galaxy transports and Carryall copters, but also Assault Landers and Master Chronospheres, the Supply and Logistics branch are capable of moving a massive amount of men and material very quickly. The task of bringing up supplies to the front lines often falls to simple ammunition carriers. The front-line drivers are treated with great respect by the front-line troops; not only is their work hazardous and undignified, but they are also a frequent target for Soviet attack, and on top of that, it is also their job to carry the dead back behind their lines for burial on the return trip. 'Experimental Division' All special units for the testing of unusual and unproven unit formations and technological advances fall under the command of the Experimental Division, which is further subdivided into regional command structures. Consisting of some of the finest minds in Allied service, the purpose of the Experimental Division is supposedly to test new and experimental technologies. However, although their home bases are located in top secret research facilities in North America and Europe, they were constantly deployed abroad for what are known as operational tests during the last war, making use of untested combat technologies in direct engagement with the enemy to influence the direction of conflicts. This unofficial policy of the Experimental Division proved to be a headache to the various bureaucrats in the Allied organizational structure, as the Experimental Division constantly overstepped their boundaries by deploying for operational tests, so much that an official directive was issued to not assist experimental units. However, as the war dragged on it became increasingly common for this rule to be disregarded for the tactical advantages and versatility that these new units offered. When the war ended, the Allied High Command conceded to the effectiveness of the experimental weapons of the Experimental Division, and had its mission focus expanded. It became standard practice to deploy experimental units overseas for field commanders to use and field combat evaluations and the authority to deploy their technologies overseas, resulting in the deployment of the Experimental Workshop. Ironically, this has actually reduced some the influence of the Experimental Division, since now the command of the majority of experimental units has been passed to the various battlefield commanders. Also, the organization has grown in size, with numerous 'overseers' to oversee the effectiveness of technologies from a Defense Bureau. The Experimental Division continues to research into ever more powerful experimental technologies, which are not mature enough to be deployed by field commanders in operational tests. However, these prototypical technologies have seen some action on the battlefield - under the command of the Experimental Division. 'Air Force' 'Fighter Command' The various fighter units of the Allied Forces all fall under the jurisdiction of Allied Fighter Command. Due to the VTOL nature of the majority of Allied fighters currently in service, the entire Fighter Command was reorganized into squadrons. Fighter squadrons are highly individualistic units formed and operated in discreet groups of 12 aircraft. As such, though squadrons might operate together, the resulting units are often provisional. While strategic units may still be group into larger units, the majority of frontline Fighter Command aircraft are grouped into squadrons to give more tactical flexibility. Fighters have two main responsibilities; to engage and destroy enemy fighters in order to establish local air superiority, and to escort bombing raids, airborne assaults, airstrikes and the like. Apollo fighters are the weapon of choice for these units, though Hawkers, with their larger carrying capacity, are still in service as heavy interceptors. The greatest advantage of these VTOL fighters is their ability to establish themselves any place there is enough room for them to land, allowing them to sit very close to the front lines and react within minutes to enemy activity. 'Strategic Interceptor Unit' The Cutlass Ramjet is a very fast aircraft. With high performance, extremely high speeds and acceleration, long range and a rapid rate of climb, the Cutlass is capable of cruising at speeds that would put most VTOL aircraft to shame, and maintaining that speed for a very long time, the Cutlass Ramjet is hampered by its infrastructure requirements; two different types of fuel, a very long runway, and long set-up times that make it difficult to keep them near the front lines. The Cutlass is deployed behind the lines, where they are used in "strategic interceptor" squadrons. With at least one squadron on constant alert at all times, and more in times of crisis, a squadron of Cutlass Ramjets can be in the air to intercept enemy assets such as strategic bomber units in the blink of an eye, which operate at ranges beyond what VTOLs can achieve. Working in conjunction with powerful ground based radar installations and airborne early warning, the Cutlass Ramjet Interceptor Squadrons form an unparalleled aerial defence for the Allied Nations against strategic aerial attacks. 'Tactical Ground Attack Force' Though the Vindicator is the best known Allied ground attack aircraft, it is by no means the only one. The flexible Hawker often fills the role, as do modernised versions of the Rascal dive-bomber, used for precision attacks, and of course the new Mesofortress, which carries more than enough firepower to level entire tank battalions. Ground attack aircraft are organized into squadrons of twelve aircraft and usually deployed together, though they commonly make attack runs individually or in pairs. Ground attack planes are responsible for destroying mobile enemy assets on the ground, and are probably the most lethal weapon of the Allied war machine; they achieve staggering kill ratios after air superiority has been achieved and they are very hard to stop. In order to deter retaliation should they be shot down, many Vindicator pilots carry fake identification papers stating they are fighter pilots. 'Bomber Command' Bomber Command operates all of the long-range strategic bombers of the Allied Nations, which it uses to destroy enemy infrastructure to cripple their war efforts. Bomber Command operates both close to the lines and far behind them, taking advantage of the flexibility of their primary tool, the B-2X Century Bomber. Close to the front, Centuries with minimal bomb loads can do vertical take offs, allow them to participate directly in ongoing battles; few things end a firefight like a low-flying Century dropping a dozen 500 pound bombs over the combat zone. In the strategic role, and with greater fuel supplies and a proper runway, however, the Century can take full advantage of its 15,000 kg carrying capacity to demolish enemy bases and factories with high explosives. 'Air Reconnaissance and Surveillance Command' Increasingly overlapping with Drone Command in recent years, Air Recon Command, which has deep ties to the Allied Central Intelligence Network (ACIN), now mostly concerns itself with strategic observation, leaving tactical recon to the drones. Using the SR-8 Thrush spy planes, Air Recon Command flies frequent missions over the Soviet Union and the Empire, taking high-resolution photographs of infrastructure, troop movements and transportation networks in order to monitor their overall war fighting abilities. Air Recon was made rather infamous when one of their pilots, Gary Powers, was shot down over the Soviet Union in 1960, nearly sparking a war until he was safely returned, then again in late 1965 when Powers was shot down yet again, providing the Soviet Union with justification for their invasion of Europe. 'Drone Command' Operating out of secure bases far behind the lines, Drone Command is responsible for designing, arming and operating the many remotely controlled air vehicles under Allied command. A very new and somewhat haphazard melding of Dr. Bill Claymoore's laboratories and experts with Allied military oversight, it is known for being somewhat unprofessional and treating its drones as entirely disposable, an attitude that irks their penny-pinching superiors. Though technically an air force organization, they also operate from Aircraft Carriers and military refit bases, as well as occasionally deploying experimental prototypes such as radio-operated tanks, oftentimes without official permission. 'Navy' 'Atlantic Fleet' Designed primarily to escort supplies and shipping across the Atlantic Ocean and protect them from Soviet submarine wolf packs, the Atlantic fleet is heavily weighted towards midsized escort craft and anti submarine warfare. By far the largest fleet, the Atlantic Fleet was designed to be rapidly expanded in the case of open warfare; it had a deliberately oversized officer corps and a huge number of inactive ships on standby to be activated at a moment's notice. The Atlantic Fleet also serves to patrol the Mediterranean, due to the difficulty the Soviets have in deploying there. Atlantic Fleet Command is located in London, with major naval bases in New York, Maceió, Keflavík and Gibraltar. 'Pacific Fleet' Unlike the Atlantic fleet, the Pacific fleet was designed to support an invasion. During WW2, it was made mostly of the cast-offs of the Atlantic fleet, serving merely to deter attacks on the American coast by Soviet infiltrators or strike forces. However, in 1959 there was a massive restructuring of the Pacific Fleet to turn it into a strategic deterrent force explicitly designed (and publically advertised) to enable and support an invasion of the Soviet Union from its eastern coast. Though actually invading the whole country from the east was a logistical impossibility, it was thought being able to strike on Russia's "home turf" immediately would do wonders for morale as well as divide their enemy's attention. Though it was never able to actually launch the invasion of the Soviet Union, it helped greatly during the invasion of Japan. The Pacific Fleet is commanded from San Francisco and has major naval bases at Midway Island and Sydney. 'Indian Fleet' The third smallest fleet commanded by the Allies, the Indian Fleet is used primarily as a logistical body and reserve; ships that admirals want to keep in service but cannot currently be fielded due to manpower requirements or need of repairs are rotated to the Indian fleet. As a result, the Indian fleet is highly specialized towards repairing and refurnishing existing ships and training new crews, which also has the benefit of greatly boosting the economies of states that the fleet is based out of. When WWIII broke out, more than half the sailors in the Indian fleet were transferred to the Atlantic fleets, which caused a fair bit of culture shock in the Allied navy as Indian, Southeast Asian and African personnel were injected in the traditionally British-run Atlantic fleet. The Indian fleet is also where new designs are prototyped and trialed to keep them away from the public eye, and runs extensive anti-piracy and smuggling control. It has recently found itself serving to support Allied forces in the Vietnam conflict, which has lead to its expansion. The Indian fleet is located in Mumbai, with additional bases in Durban and Sattahip. 'Arctic Fleet' The Arctic Fleet is, to say the least, very strange. It consists of two sorts of ships; the Alert Icebreaker, and the three Habakkuk-class "Iceships". Tasked with preventing Soviet incursion into the Arctic, the usefulness of both ship classes sees them frequently detached in order to support other fleets. While the Alert is a nearly-unstoppable bruiser of a ship with enough armour to take hits that would be fatal to any other ship and continue, the Habakkuk-class is a much stranger beast. Inspired by the Japanese floating island fortresses and built as expansions on the original Habakkuk-class temporary carriers of the last war, these massive ships have thin metal armour but cores of Pykrete, a mixture of frozen water and sawdust, which quite surprisingly is extremely resistant to damage, nearly as strong as concrete, slow to melt, and very easy to repair. Kept cool by cryo-generators when moving south (hardly necessary, though, due to Pykrete's resistance to melting) these massive vehicles are propelled by the three Ironside-class hulls embedded in them, and are famous for being essentially invincible to normal weapons due to their resistance to damage, size, and considerable buoyancy. They are used whenever the Allied need to establish a temporary airfield or naval base without having to equip an island. The Arctic Fleet is based exclusively out of Alert, making it almost impossible to attack. 'Far East Expeditionary Fleet' The Allied Far East Expeditionary Fleet is the smallest fleet under the Allies. Responsible for protecting Oceania and Southeast Asia, the fleet's primary role is to keep the waters clear of submarines and ward off small enemy detachments. It was never intended to see actual combat, and as a result is minimally equipped. Its size is also laughable, compared to other fleets like the Indian Fleet or the Pacific Fleet. Led by the carrier ANV Liberté, the fleet consists primarily of Swan Amphibious Planes, and has less than a dozen larger vessels. The sailors however, are far from inexperienced, having served through WWIII with distinction. They are unsurpassed when it comes to anti-submarine warfare, utilizing depth charges, sonars, buoys, torpedoes and even delay fused bombs from Sky Knights to locate and sink submarines. Their exploits have struck fear into Soviet Akula submarine captains, especially after a small detachment consisting of 2 Hydrofoils, a few Swans and a Subhunter Frigate hunted down and destroyed three Akula wolfpacks that had been harassing supply ships over a period of several days. The Far East Expeditionary Fleet is located primarily in Singapore, with detachments being occasionally transferred to Sydney. 'Allied Submarine Corps' A very small branch with its own unique command structure, the Allied Submarine Corps is more closely connected to ACIN than to any part of the Navy hierarchy. Operating a small number of modernized Razor submarines and the Reykjavík-class "Spy Submarine", the Submarine Corps is primarily used for inserting or extracting special forces teams or gathering intelligence, making almost no attacks on Soviet Navy assets in order to stay out of the spotlight and be less likely to be accounted for in Soviet planning. Operated exclusively by the nation of Iceland, all communications are written in Icelandic in order to make deciphering its communications harder. Keflavík base is the only known submarine base in the Allied Nations, though multiple classified bases across the globe are assumed to exist. 'Allied Marines' Allied Marines are the primary amphibious assault force of the Allied Navy. Their primary role is to mount assaults via the sea, establishing a beachhead for reinforcements to arrive. Unlike the regular Infantry divisions, they are trained to be aggressive and go on the offensive to drive enemy defenders back. In fact, the Allied Marines' motto is "Hit first, hit fast, hit hard". In line with their role, Allied Marines are equipped with lighter gear compared to their Peacekeeper cousins, with Kwolek armour, MX-15 assault rifles and MY-148 grenade launchers being standard issue and disposable rocket launchers like the PF60 LAW for anti-tank work. They also make heavy use of amphibious assault craft such as the Riptide and the Assault Lander, with Assault Destroyers to attack more heavily defended points. Due to their aggressive nature, it is not uncommon to see Marine divisions far inland, supporting their Peacekeeper Infantry cousins as they mount large scale offenses to push the enemy back. Space Command 'Space Patrol' Formed to serve as a counterweight to the growing power of the Soviet astromilitary, the elite Space Patrol serves as space combat arm of the Allied military, operating the military space assets of the Allied Nations, such as the Achilles Superiority Fighters and the Mercury-class Torchships. Headquartered in the space station ANSS Philadelphia and operating out several other bases in space and on Earth, the current commanding officer of Space Patrol is Colonel Leon R. Gilliland, who is also in charge of the Philadelphia. Made up of some of the best men and women around the world, all the personnel of Space Patrol are subjected to a battery of rigorous physical, mental and ethical tests beforehand and must swear no allegiance to any of their respective countries but the Allied Nations as a whole. Space Patrol is also one of the most high tech branches of the Allied military, equaled only by the Experimental Corps, and are known to make use of revolutionary fusion torch technology in their immensely powerful propulsion systems that allow them to sustain 1 G acceleration for days at a time. While so far Space Patrol has not seen any action outside of Earth orbit, future missions to Luna, the asteroid belt and even Mars are currently in the planning stage, although the threat of war has kept them confined to the Philadelphia thus far. Space Patrol are increasingly famous throughout the world, and it is already a dream for many children in Allied controlled countries around the world to be able to wear the striking blue jumpsuits of a Space Patrolman and fly one of the sleek torchships of the Space Patrol. Intelligence and Administration 'Allied Central Intelligence Network' Formed as a merger of the American OSS, British MI6, French DPSD and German BND intelligence agencies, with more organizations integrated into it since, it is completely unsurprising that not a single one of these agencies trusts each other at all, resulting in the most complicated intelligence agencies in the world and probably the only one that actively keeps secrets from itself. Thanks to the total chaos of its operation, almost nothing is known to anyone about its operations, agents, bases, policy, budgeting, assets, or missions by anyone at any time. Indeed, it isn't entirely clear who is in charge, and funding is accomplished through dropping a check off at Box 850 in London. It hasn't even got an official representative in Allied High Command; instead, it's simply assumed that at least one representative of another department at any one time is probably an ACIN agent. Mystery is the watchword of ACIN agents; they are contacted by Allied personnel in overly elaborate ways, use multiple pseudonyms for every task, and speak in code deliberately designed to sound insane to those not in the loop. Because of this, ACIN is never issued orders. Instead, the ACIN operates by means of suggestion; an Allied commander might mutter during a briefing that a mission would be much easier if an enemy commander was assassinated, and one of the ACIN agents who is almost certainly in the room will inform his superiors and the task will be carried out. Commanders have long worked out that this is how it works, of course. Though this Byzantine structure has many obvious drawbacks, it has two advantages that prevent the Allies from attempting a restructuring. The first is that, as orders are never overtly issued to ACIN, Allied Command can keep its hands clean, important in an organisation as transparent as the Peacekeeper Divisions where public support would be quickly eroded by ACIN's actions. The second is that counter-intelligence is essentially impossible; if ACIN can't manage to keep track of itself, then the Soviet Union's intelligence agencies don't stand a chance. Allied Reservists Main Article: National Militaries of the Allied Nations Member States Category:Lore